gstkfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fosdyke Family
The Fosdyke family is a noble family in England, with some history but no where near as much as other, more prominent families. Carl Fosdyke As a young boy his local government had a strong dislike for his noble family and after a while his father was murdered by the Duke of the Region. Carl was next on their list and he and his three brothers, two cousins, sister and mother left their large Estate and hid in the forests of their home area, Smolensk. They stayed there in the forests for a number of years and built up a small band of militia and made a living from robbing merchants and nobles to stay alive. After a few years the Duke that had killed his father grew more and more power hungry and he was irritated by the hiding Fosdyke family. The Duke sent troops all over the countryside to look for the family and they fought for many weeks until the Fosdyke's militia had dwindled to almost nothing. Carl, two of his brothers, his cousins, and some of the von Schwingler rody launched a daring raid on the Duke's castle and Carl killed the Duke. Soon Carl and his family fled Russia and went to different countries. Carl came to England in the 1360s and bought a small cottage in Essex. He was soon made a squire by the House of Boghosian until the Matriarch of the family went mad and was executed. He then become the squire of Ciaran Pendragon and was soon Knighted by King William II. Duke Pendragon then rebelled against the King by taking Ireland and declaring it his own. Carl was then forced to fight his former Lord in the retaking of Ireland from the rebels. Carl then married a fair las in England named Mary Clinton, the King's niece. They soon had two boys and named them William and Anthony. He also adopted Guiraud de Visby as his son and he took on the name of Guiraud Fosdyke. Carl soon joined the English forces in France and he served Thomas Wight for several years in the war there. Soon the English took Normandy and the fief of Calais did not have a Lord. Carl was then promoted to Baron and he recieved Calais as his fief. When King William II died, his son, King William III took the throne. Many believed that King William III wasn't fit for the throne but Carl managed to stay neutral in the conflict between Duke William Raglan and the King. But after many months of rebellion and turmoil, King William III was killed and it was agreed that when William Raglan's son, Tristan came of age, he would take the throne. Soon after King William III was killed, the French re-invaded and retook Normandy. Carl was then a Lord without a fief, and the King granted him Dorset for his home. However, the French lust for blood did not finish there. The French then attacked mainland England and Ireland also rebelled leaving England in a terrible state. Carl went to fight the Irish rebellion but was killed in battle.. Guiraud Fosdyke Guiraud Fosdyke, formely known as Guiraud de Visby, was adopted by Carl Fosdyke into the family. Since then he has gained the trust of the King, and gained several titles. He is the only remaining Knight of the Garter, and only Privy Councillor. He will stand for England in battle, and usually respects all of its occupants. It is known, however, that he has entertained a fierce enimity with the Von Schwingler family after a fateful incident. The situation was partly remedied by the King, but they can rarely stand to be in the same city as each other. Guiraud is of Swiss descent, but has recently moved his entire family over following their tragic expulsion from the family estate. William Fosdyke William Fosdyke is the son of Carl Fosdyke. He spent his early years in Calais with his brother, mother and father but most of his childhood was spent in Dorset after the family moved there. He was born in Chelmsford, Essex and holds mostly English and Russian blood. He still holds the looks and huskiness of his Russian forefathers. The Fosdyke family is originally Sarmatian and they have the most skill on horseback. William is true to his ancestors and carries and Sarmatian Cavalry Sabre. He married Maria York soon after coming of age. He first became a Knight shortly before his father died in Ireland. He then got involved in an unfortunate event with the von Schwingler family. He was then banished for 2 years and spent that time in the forests of Dorset. After he returned to civilization he proved himself as a leader and a soldier to the King and he was eventually promoted Baron of Lancashire and Buckinghamshire. He has fought in several battles for King and Country and proves himself as a great asset to anyone on the throne. In 1402 his fiefs were changed by the new King, Arthur Montgomery. He now is Earl of Buckinghamshire and Bedfordshire and has two children, Andrew and Anna. Anthony Fosdyke Anthony Fosdyke is the son of Carl Fosdyke. He spent his early years in Calais with his brother, mother and father but most of his childhood was spent in Dorset after the family moved there. He was born in Chelmsford, Essex and holds mostly English and Russian blood. He still holds the looks and huskiness of his Russian forefathers. The Fosdyke family is originally Sarmatian and they have the most skill on horseback. Anthony is true to his ancestors and carries and Sarmatian Cavalry Sabre. He married Maria York soon after coming of age. He first became a Knight shortly after his father died in Ireland. He has fought in several battles with his brother and father for King and Country and proves himself as a great asset to anyone on the throne. He is a Knight of the Realm and right hand man to his brother, William.